The girl who could fly : revenge
by harukaxsatoshi
Summary: It has been a few months since dr.hellen died but what happens when her kids find out she is dead and wants to kill piper and her friends for revenge
1. Chapter 1

**kiki-whoooooo!**

**piper-is she okay?**

**conrad-i..i..i don't know..**

**kiki-OK LOVE BIRDS I'M FINE JUST EXCITED!**

**conrad and piper-*blushes*  
><strong>

**kiki- i dont own the girl who could fly just the oc's! and the idea for this story! OH! abd this story is for **ShadowSnitch7681 **and those pirad fans!**

* * *

><p><em><span>prolugue and information on 's kids<span>  
><em>

_everyone knows how piper and friends escaped and deafeated but they forgot about her children who are mad at them and will get revenge on them_

_bryan hellion- Has the power to move things with his mind and is smart like conrad hates pipe and her friends_

_cause they killed his mom and is planning on getting revenge on them_

_kelly hellion- Has the power to fly like her mom and piper_

_henry and bob hellion- both are boys have the power like ahmed and nalen _

* * *

><p><strong>kiki-ok <strong>**ShadowSnitch7681 ** **sorry i didn't write alot this was only suppose to introduce and give information about 's kids information**


	2. Chapter 2

**kiki-*laughing evily***

**piper- i dont like the way she's laughing..**

**conrad-me too..**

**Disclaimer-kiki doesn't own the girl who could fly and the oc Gillian Hartman it belongs to **ShadowSnitch7681** the rest belongs to kiki**

* * *

><p><strong><span>chapter 2<span>**

Piper was sitting in her room and sighed she peeked out her window and saw conrad playing football with her dad.

''Man conrad is just so cute'' she murmed to herself

''PIPER!'' Her mom called ''can you do me a favor and go to the store and get me some more food''

''sure thing ma'' piper replied as she went outside.

''conrad wanna go to the store with me?'' she asked

conrad smiled and nodded ''sure thing piper lets go''

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile<em>

''bryan are you sure this is her home town'' asked kelly

''of course i am'' bryan replied he then saw piper and conrad ''ok there they are lets do this''

kelly,henry,bob: YA!

But what the hellions didn't know was they were being watched by a girl named Gillian (gill) Hillman.

''Oh no!'' she whispered to herself ''i've got to warn piper and conrad'' she then ran off to warn piper and conrad

* * *

><p><em>back to piper and conrad<em>

''Hey conrad thanks for coming with me to the store'' piper said

''no problem piper'' conrad said back

''HEY! HEY! HEY! ARE YOU CONRAD AND PIPER!?'' a girl asked

''um...yes?'' piper said

''YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME NOW!'' the girl cried

''um who are you?'' conrad asked

''oh right haha! my names Gillian Hillman but you can call me gill for short'' she said

* * *

><p><strong>kiki-I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY MY TEACHER GAVE US A PROJECT OVER SPRING BREAK!<br>**

**conrad- its ok as long as you finish our story**

**piper-ya and why were you laughong evily before?**

**kiki-oh you''ll find out soon..literally**

**conrad and piper-ok.. bye everyone review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**kiki- I'm back peeps!**

**conrad- about time where the heck where you!?**

**kiki- .BUSY!**

**piper-um kiki..**

**kiki-WAT!?**

**piper-are you ok**

**kiki-yes im just hyper! disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer-Kiki doesn't own Gillian she belongs to** **Shadowsnitch7681** **and kiki doesnt own the girl who could fly and there characters everything else she owns**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: DOCTOR HELLION HAD KIDS!?<p>

Piper nodded and said "Well, it's nice to meet you, Gillian. But how do you know about Conrad and I?" she asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"I heard it from these four kids, they said they were looking for you." She explained, blushing a little as she remembered what Bryan looked like.

"We finally found you, Piper and Conrad." Four unfamiliar voices said, eerily in unison.

"Who's there?" Conrad asked, turning his head while looking to see where the voices were coming from.

A girl with brown hair and green eyes jumped down from the roof she was standing on, she wore black jeans with a blue shirt. Next two boys jumped down next to her, one had brown-blue eyes with a black shirt and blue jeans and the other had black hair and blue eyes wearing, like the girl, a blue shirt and black jeans. Lastly, a tall boy jumped down, he had brown hair with green eyes and wore black jeans with a black and red shirt.

"How do you know who we are?" Piper asked, her voice beginning to sound nervous.

"We know who a lot of people are, but I'll

so new we're going to get revenge." The tall boy, now Bryan, replied, his voice shaking slightly with rage at the last sentence.

"Wait, you're Dr. Hellion's kids!?" Conrad asked, for once completely bewildered.

"Heck, yeah we are!" Henry exclaimed.

"But it wasn't our fault she died! Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. But she couldn't think happy thoughts when she flew, and when I tried to catch her she just started to drag me down. She was too heavy for me to hold up, and she wouldn't listen to me." Piper tried to explain.

"Hmph, 'sorry' doesn't bring back our mom." Kellion said, a dangerous edge growing in her voice, it sounded bitter and full of grief.

Piper gulped nervously and took a step back with Conrad and Gillian.

"Hey guys, when I say 'now' duck." Piper whispered, so the Hellions wouldn't here.

"Why?" Conrad whispered back.

Piper rolled her eyes "Just do as I say!" she hissed.

"Okay, okay." Conrad said while getting ready to duck along with Gillian.

"Duck!" Piper shouted, throwing a crowbar she conveniently found on the ground at the Hellions.

There was a chorus of alarmed shouts, they had caught them off guard.

"Run!" Gillian yelled while getting back up.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiki-So how do oh jus like it good or bad if it's good please clap for my DOCX Shadowsnitch7681 <strong>

**piper- and Kiki would like to thank you for t**

**he comments so..**

**gillian- BYE! See you all later!**

**Kiki- HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE**

**gillian-...key...**

**kiki-oh...**

**-AKWARD SILINCE-**

**CONRAD- bye everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiki: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: Kiki doesn't own the girl who could fly nor does she own Gillian she belongs to **ShadowSnitch7681 kiki only owns this story idea and the hellions.****

* * *

><p>"GET THEM!" Bryan shouted as he began to chase after the trio.<p>

"I don't think I can run any longer" Piper shouted as she started to slow down, panic flashed in her eyes as she began to fall behind and the Hellions drew closer.

"Piper keep running And don't give up!" Conrad shouted as he continued to run.

"He's right!, unless you wanna get caught by those guys!" Gillian shouted, only wasting a moment to glance back at piper, who was far enough behind her that she started to feel concerned for her new companion.

Suddenly a dumpster fell down, seemingly from the sky, Blocking the exit of the alley way.

"What the-!?" Conrad shouted, losing his wits in a moment of panic.

"Thought you could get away from us, huh!? Well, you thought wrong!" Kellion shouted as she flew down to stand on top of the dumpster.

"Yeah, we weren't done talking with ya!" Henry added, it began to grow windy at a startling rate.

"Now where was I until I got rudely interrupted" Bryan said, his voice eerily calm, as he stepped out of the shadows. He didn't wait for a reply. ''Oh, ha, now I remember! We're here to take revenge on you, so get prepared."

He closed his eyes, pointing at the three of them. Soon, garbage was seemingly getting thrown at them.

"Ow hey!" Gillian snapped, a can hit her upside the head.

"Ow!" Piper and Conrad shouted in usion as cans hit both of them.

Somehow, the same crowbar that Piper had thrown at the Hellions hit her in the stomach, hard, making her scream in pain.

"Piper!" Gillian and Conrad shouted in alarm.

* * *

><p>Kiki: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review and all the other reviews there before I thank you for those reviews<p> 


End file.
